Judging Omi
"Judging Omi" is the thirty-eighth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and David Silverman and directed by Stephen Sandoval. It was broadcasted in the United States on Kids WB on May 21, 2005. __TOC__ Overview When Master Fung is trapped in the Ying-Yang World by Chase Young, the only way they can free him is with the Ying Yo-Yo, which they lost to Jack Spicer. Omi is then tricked into going into the Ying-Yang World alone. But when he returns with Master Fung, Omi's appearance and personality change for the worse due to the fact that his good chi has been left in the Ying-Yang World which has Omi turning to the side of evil and working alongside Chase Young. Synopsis Master Fung tells the Warriors that one of them will soon advance to Wudai Warrior level, and after some petty arguing about who is most qualified, each one tries to find out who it is. They are all convinced it will be them, despite Dojo saying he does not know who it is because he cannot keep quiet. A Shen Gong Wu is revealed, the Ying Yo-Yo, which lets the user travel to the Ying-Yang world. Dojo stays behind to avoid a yelling-at about the Wudai Warrior business, so they ride the Shen-Ga-Roo. Eager to prove themselves for the new title, each of the monks faces a member of Jack's team, which consists of Cyclops, Katnappe, Vlad, and Tubbimura. Raimundo accidentally grosses them out when the Cyclops grabs him, and he throws up all over the Cyclops. Kimiko summons her fire element and defeats Katnappe. Omi deals with Vlad while Clay deals with Tubbimura. While the monks fight, Chase Young casually switches the Shen Gong Wu for a fake one, which Jack manages to collect. After losing the Shen Gong Wu, the Warriors confront Dojo at the temple when Chase appears in the doorway, and in the next second, the room is in pieces and Dojo-bot is broken. While the monks check the vault and find nothing missing, they learn that Master Fung has been taken and transported to the Ying-Yang world, but they cannot rescue him without the Ying Yo-Yo. Omi goes to get it from Jack, using the Changing Chopsticks to avoid detection, and he learns Jack is planning a raid of the Temple with his army of evil. Cyclops' steps make tiny Omi fall into the toilet, which Cyclops goes to drink out of. Jack comes up, slaps Cyclops with some paper, and flushes it. Omi uses the Gills of Hamachi to survive while he is being rushed out into a river. He runs back to the Temple, but only Dojo has escaped, while the other three are tied to a board, about to be tickled by Jack's ticklebot because they will not tell him the combination to the vault. Omi knows that only Chase Young can help him and goes to Chase for help, who says he will help him fight Jack. Omi says, "I do not wish to sound ungrateful, but why?" Chase replies, "Because Spicer is an insect, and I enjoy squashing insects." He also offers Omi a place by his side, which Omi refuses. At the Temple, Jack's army and bragging are easily cut down to size by Chase's army of tiger warriors. The few Jack-bots not beaten by the warriors are shredded by Omi and Chase's seamless tandem attacks. Then Omi turns to his friends, and as their suffering laughter plus the maliciousness of the tickle-bot echoes in his ears, he flies into a rage and destroys the machine. He helps them out of their restraints while Chase shakes down Jack for the fake Ying Yo-Yo. While no-one is looking, he switches it back for the real one so it would appear that Jack had it the whole time. He offers it to Omi, who is about to take it when the other three stop him, saying they should talk to Dojo first to find out more about the Ying-Yang world. Chase glares at them for interfering with his plan, but Omi only says, "A true warrior acts first and worries later." He grabs the Wu and goes into the Ying-Yang world. The remaining monks are allowing this to sink in while Chase is trying (and failing) to hide a grin. Omi walks past shelves of countless bottles and then sees Master Fung, who is in a meditative state and does not respond to Omi's questions. Omi picks him up with one hand and returns to Earth. However, when he is leaving the Ying-Yang world, a bottle on a shelf rolls to the ground, with a picture of Omi's face appearing on it, revealing that it is Omi's good chi. As Omi approaches the exit, unfortunately, the nine dots on his forehead rotate to form a diamond angle, along with his eyes briefly turning white with a red hue, which means that his evil side is now in control. When he steps out of the portal, his eyes are normal again but he has a glare on his face, his friends congratulate him for succeeding. Kimiko hugs him and says it's good to have him back but he lightly pushes her off of him, when Omi says in a harsh tone, "But I am not back. I am not coming back," and then tells them that when he tried to lead them, they didn't follow and when he tried to talk, they didn't listen to him either before stating that only one person stood by Omi, believed in him, and trusted him when the others didn't. As this goes on, the others stare at Omi in disbelief. Omi walks over to Chase, who tells him that he made a wise choice by joining him. Chase then announces that at long last the prophecy has been realised and a huge wind blows up with Dojo announcing that it's the end of the world and that a thousand years of darkness has begun. With lightning striking in the background, Omi's appearance magically changes. His black eyes turn white with a red hue and his red robe with a purple belt has turned into a black robe with a red lining and sash. It then shows Omi standing there, engulfed by his newfound power, smiling evilly. The world then breaks in two, leaving nothing but carnage and destruction in its wake. Chase then tells Omi that now that he's chosen the Heylin way, Chase will rule the world with Omi by his side. In the background, Jack isn't too thrilled, stating that he should be in Omi's position, causing Wuya to remark, "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride". As they watch Omi's evil come to fruition, Kimiko is in shock that Omi has fallen to the dark side. Clay then remarks that at least things can't get any worse but Dojo accidentally pushes Master Fung off some steps, presumably leaving the man injured. As Master Fung keeps on falling, Dojo remarks that maybe it's time to take that well-deserved vacation. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Ying Yo-Yo is a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user(s) to teleport to the Ying-Yang World. When used, it creates a portal that allows the user to enter through Ying-Yang World. It was found near a rock in a forest. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Omi and Chase Young vs Army of Evil References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown